Stella of the North
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: The Fire Nation never officially declared war, and, instead, are on a path of assimilation. To help maintain peace, Yue becomes engaged to the Fire Nation Prince, Lu Ten. As she adjusts to her new life, mysteries begin to slowly unravel before her.
1. Marriage Bound

**A/N:** This is somewhat of a long project I've had in mind to help with my bingo card table. Originally, this was written for the "rare pair" prompt and this chapter is for just that prompt. The pair was originally going to be Yue and Zhao but I went with Yue and Lu Ten since I have a bit more flexibility with Lu Ten than with Zhao. Anyways, this is an AU I randomly came up with and the aspects of this certain world are outlined in the first few paragraphs of this. This chapter is somewhat lengthy and I do not plan on future chapters being this long. But, I do plan on future chapters of this fufilling other slots in my bingo card. Anyways, without further ado, I present this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Warnings:** AU in which Lu Ten never dies. Main pairing is Yue/Lu Ten with hints of Yue/Sokka.

* * *

**Stella of the North  
**_Chapter One: Marriage Bound  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

The Fire Nation never outright declared war. They would attack, of course, and raid and pillage. But it was never really an "organized" effort. Mainly, assimilation was their goal and oftentimes, they would resort to violence to accomplish this, which explained the reason why they had such a strong military. Certainly, a powerful force to be reckoned with. But no official declaration of war.

Though, this was generally because they didn't think that other nations were powerful enough to even stand against them. After the extinction of the Air Nomads, it was more or less commonly accepted that Water and Earth had been subdued. You were either an ally, or you were conquered.

The citizens of the Earth Kingdom, being the stubborn people they were, stood against the Fire Nation armies. But their militia had been weak and after a hundred years of constant battering against its outer wall, Ba Sing Se was finally captured by the Great General Iroh, Dragon of the West and now Fire Lord. His son Lu Ten controlled what was once the Earth Kingdom, now New Flame.

The Water Tribe, on the other hand, managed a precarious balance between isolation and alliance. At least, the North Pole had. Her sister tribe in the South Pole had long since been taken, its citizens either fleeing to the North or joining forces with Kyoshi Island, one of the few independent Earth Kingdom towns that the fire Nation didn't burn down. Kyoshi warriors were admired for their apt skills in the fighting arts, without the use of bending. Now, Kyoshi had been industrialized into a prestigious academy, specializing in the nonbending arts.

The North Pole, though somewhat isolated, had often great prices to pay. Its cultural heritage was almost completely destroyed as it transformed into a city that fought for its survival, paying for immense taxes to retain partial Fire Nation citizenship. Many turned to fishing for a livelihood. Some Waterbenders were lucky enough to leave and travel abroad as performers. Sometimes, families were granted full citizenship if they enlisted their sons in the Fire Nation military or sent their daughters away to marry ranking officers or nobles.

The royal family of the North Pole remained, preferring to fill the role of leadership so the remaining tribe would not fall into complete chaos. Master Pakku, Yue's grandfather, refused to teach the Waterbending classes anymore, especially if his efforts would have been wasted on mere entertainers. Sometimes, Yue suspected that the frustration of such humiliation drove him to the point of grumbling madness as she caught him occasionally muttering things like, "Betrayed the Order…" and "Traitor to the spirits."

Her father Chief Arnook rarely spoke any more, at least to her. He was always speaking to Fire Nation officers that patrolled the city, persuading them to do this or that. His position made his hair gray with stress and anxiety at a relatively young age. However, he wasn't alone in his efforts; the chief from the Southern Tribe had managed to escape with his family. Chief Hakoda, a more light-hearted spirit, broke the gloom of monotonous days. His wife Kya filled the role for a mother-figure for Yue after her own had died many years prior. One peculiar member to the Southern family was the matriarch, an elderly woman called Kanna, who was originally from the North Pole and one of Yue's grandfather's old sweethearts.

But it was in Chief Hakoda's children that Yue found companionship.

Sokka and Katara were barely younger than she was. Katara was two years behind her, Sokka only one. For the first time in her life, Yue had friends, playmates. She and Katara related with each other well as they were both responsible and caring. Sokka was slightly different: sarcastic, opinionated, and a prankster. Sometimes bossy but not overbearingly so. Unlike his sister, Yue found Sokka's humor entertaining. Whenever Sokka cracked one of his jokes, Yue often found herself giggling while Katara was frowning. As they grew further in their adolescence, Yue would often be in Sokka's presence with Katara was not around. She began noticing small things like how warm his hand felt against hers, how he smelled whenever he came back from hunting with his father, and even how his blue eyes locked gazes with hers occasionally. Yue also sensed that she wasn't the only one who noticed this attraction as she periodically caught Chief Hakoda lingering in nearby doorways. When she met the elder's gaze, Yue would always blush and quickly turn away.

Chief Hakoda's attention to this matter became apparent one night at dinner.

"Chief Arnook," he said that night from one of the table's ends. Her father looked up. "My brother in tribe— I have a magnificent idea."

"And what is that, Chief Hakoda?" Hakoda spread his arms wide.

"To join our families together and keep the pure Water Tribe blood." Arnook contemplated him.

"What do you mean?" Hakoda stood up from the table, grinning.

"I've noticed a certain compatibility between my son and your daughter. She is almost sixteen, of proper marrying age, and Sokka should be the one to court her."

Yue felt a surge of elation and nervous excitement as she blushed fiercely. She'd always fear that she would be married off to some Fire Nation soldier or one of the male Waterbenders she had never met before. With Sokka, it was different. Growing up together already made her feel extremely close to him these past few years. It was as if it was meant to be. Yue turned to look at her father, her eyes sparkling with hope.

But Arnook was already frowning and Yue's heart sank to the floor, her excitement deflated.

"Hakoda, upon all my ancestors, I wish desperately for no other decision. It was my greatest desire, when your family arrived, to see your son and my daughter married. However, I'm afraid I must decline your offer. You see, Fire Nation and civilian unrest is increasing. After speaking to a Commander, I have learned that the Fire Nation believes there is too much Water Tribe influence in power here and the Commander has left me no other choice: Yue is now betrothed to the Fire Nation prince, Lu Ten." Yue's eyes grew enormously.

"What?" she asked, stunned.

Arnook only looked at her evenly.

Yue wanted to run, to scream, to cry. She was going to be married to the Fire Nation prince? All of her enthusiasm completely vanished. Her hands were shaking as her lips trembled and her eyes pricked uncomfortably.

Married? To a complete stranger? Yue stood up, looking down and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Excuse me, Father," she said quietly. She turned from the table and walked briskly away toward her room.

Yue had to come to terms with this. She wasn't marrying Sokka like she originally wanted but the decision had already been made. And her father's word was law. He had the best interest of the people at heart. And, hers too. Otherwise, he wouldn't engage her to a prince, his best method of protection. At least it wasn't an officer. Those were rumored to be brutal and uncaring to their Water Tribe wives. But a prince? She would still hold the title as Princess Yue and later… Later she would be Fire Lady. She would rule the Fire Nation that had been oppressive to her people for almost a century. Maybe her father planned it like that. Maybe it was his intention. Though, Yue thought it unlikely they would so easily let someone from the Water Tribe rise to power.

While Yue lied in her bed that night, she let the tears slowly fall and escape down her cheeks. She was silent, not voicing her despair as she calmly accepted her future as the wife of Prince Lu Ten. When the moon was high in the night sky, shining down through her bedroom window, there was a soft yet urgent knock on her door. Yue shot up and quickly pushed her arms through the sleeves of her robe.

"Who's there?" she called, tying the sash.

"Yue? It's me, Sokka," he whispered.

"Sokka?" she whispered back incredulously, opening the door. "What are you _doing_ here? It's not proper."

"I came to see you," he said, suddenly embracing her. Yue awkwardly put her arms around him too. After a moment of hugging, he released her and held her back at arm's length, looking her up and down.

"Look, about dinner tonight," Yue began hesitantly. Sokka put a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"It's okay. I've got it all figure out… Have you been _crying_?" Yue looked away, impatiently wiping off her tearstained face.

"No, I'm fine," she lied. Sokka threaded his fingers through hers and turned her head to face him with his other hand.

"Well, you will be soon," he promised severely. "Because we're running away together. Come on, get your things. We leave tonight."

"What? Elope? No, Sokka. We can't. It isn't right—"

"What are you talking about? Of course we can!"

"What about your father, Sokka? Your family?"

"They'll understand."

"I can't, Sokka. My father—"

"In time, he'll understand too. He'll be happy if you're happy."

"I can't. I'm… I'm engaged to Prince Lu Ten. It's my duty." Sokka froze, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You're actually going to go through with it?" he asked flatly.

"I have to."

"You would rather marry that… that Fire Nation _filth_ than be with me?" He was growing angry.

"Listen, Sokka. I would love to be with you, but if I don't marry Lu Ten, the Fire Nation will openly attack the Tribe. It'll be treason to them." Sokka's face hardened.

"I see," he simply said. "Well, I guess I better leave. Good night, Princess Yue." He turned to leave as Yue reached out to him.

"No, wait. Sokka—" But he was gone before she could touch him.

For a few minutes, Yue stared desolately at her bedroom wall as each of her cells yearned to follow Sokka. She now regretted— however briefly the feeling would last— her refusal to Sokka's offer. Eventually, Yue glumly returned to bed, her calm acceptance of her father's decision now shattered.

In the days that followed that night, a grim atmosphere settled over the palace. Yue would spend many minutes scouring it, looking for Sokka. But he was no where to be found. After a while, Yue had the nagging suspicion that he was avoiding her. When she had come to this conclusion, Yue's anxious searching stopped and she mindlessly roamed the palace instead. Occasionally, she sought out Katara to help stave off the loneliness.

"I think he's avoiding me," Yue confided to his sister. Katara looked down at her feet, picking at her fingernails.

"He's really hurt. He doesn't really talk to anyone."

"I don't know what to do." Katara shrugged, meeting her gaze.

"Do what you want to do. Do what you need to do."

"But what I want to do and what I need to do are two completely different things." Katara stared at her evenly, not blinking.

"Then it's up to you to make the best decision. No one's going to fault you for marrying Lu Ten or Sokka." Yue sighed, turning away as Katara's cold and indifferent manner finally caught on to her.

"So you say," Yue mumbled to herself. After that encounter, Yue no longer looked for companionship with Katara. Instead, she began to get the feeling that everyone blamed her for not choosing Sokka. She went back to her mindless roaming until the maddening solitude drove her to find her father. When she finally chanced upon him, he was standing outside the palace, gazing down at the icy plaza.

"Father?" she said timidly approaching him. He turned and a small smile touched his lips when he caught sight of her. He held a hand out, beckoning her forward.

"What is it, my daughter? What troubles you so?"

"I have decided to marry Lu Ten as you wish," she said, coming beside him, drawing her hands inside her parka. "But the other family, they do not seem to accept this decision."

"It is not theirs to accept. Hakoda's family differ slightly in opinions such as these. Southern custom begs them to not take a sense of duty too seriously, not as we do. It is not their nature; they are more guided by whim than responsibility."

Yue nodded.

"I did the best I could in choosing a suitable husband. Originally, the Commander wanted you married to some temperamental Admiral. But I decided that he would not do, not after the rumors I've heard about him. Then, some searching was done and it was discovered that the prince, no less, is a bachelor. I jumped at the opportunity and, surprisingly enough, Fire Lord Iroh consented to the proposal. They seem to think such a marriage between our nations will offer some sort of peace arrangement. Either way, it was the best form of protection I could offer you." He turned toward her and touched her face. "And, I believe you will make a wonderful Fire Nation princess."

Yue bowed, smiling as a small spark of hope ignited within her. "Thank you, Father."

Yue turned sixteen within the week. Shortly thereafter, she was escorted to the metal Fire Navy ship by Commander Shinu and with Mara, one of her ladies-in-waiting, in tow. Her father, grandfather, and Hakoda's family were there to see her off and say their last goodbyes. Arnook hugged her for a long time, while Master Pakku's embrace was brief. Kya smiled sadly, patted her on the head, and gave her a small package— something for her dowry. Hakoda put an arm around his wife and simply said, "See you around, kid."

Katara was more friendly than she had been in the past week. She flung her arms around Yue and made her promise to write everyday on her days in the Fire Nation palace. When Yue finally managed to coax the girl off of her, she suddenly found herself facing Sokka. She froze, noticing how his eyes were still hard and his jaw squared off in a stubborn line. Somehow, he managed to force himself to speak to her.

"Goodbye, Yue. Good luck in the Fire Nation," he said. In a lower, darker tone he added, "There were never any palaces in the South Pole anyway." Yue was taken aback, slightly stung by the remark. Glancing around, she noticed that no one else had heard him.

"Um, thank you, Sokka. Goodbye." Sokka shifted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll be leaving soon, too," he said louder, more conversational. "I'm going to study at the Kyoshi Academy." Yue didn't know what to make of that bit of news.

"I wish the best for you, then," she said, trying to feign a smile. He said nothing more and, with a final wave, Yue boarded the large, dark metal ship, and it departed for Fire Island.

The journey in itself was mostly uneventful. The crew of the ship was relatively small than what Yue had expected it took to steer such a large vessel. Some members of the crew gave her strange looks, possibly because of her snow-white hair, but Yue also got the nagging feeling that they sometimes talked about her strange engagement to the Fire Nation prince. She did her best to ignore them whenever she would sense one whispering to the other nearby.

The ship traveled faster than she expected, too. In a matter of days, they arrived at Fire Island's large dock. Before she deported, Yue stood on deck and anxiously glanced at the sprawling city before her. The dark red armor of the guards posted at regular intervals frightened her, as did the immense sea of red that made up the norm for Fire Nation clothing. Yue glanced at her white and lavender dress robe, feeling slightly out-of-place.

"Princess Yue! It's time to leave," called one of the crewmen. Yue started and quickly moved away from the ship's railing.

A large convoy led her to the Fire Nation palace, standing guard as well. The leader of the procession looked to be a teenage girl, maybe slightly younger than Yue herself, who held herself in an authoritative and commanding manner.

"Greetings, Princess Yue," she said in a sweet voice. "I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I'm here to guide you to the palace." Azula's voice was so sweet and matter-of-factly, Yue suspected that it was condescending more than anything else. But, Yue only nodded and said her thanks, Azula giving her a chilling sensation of fear that ghostd down her spine.

The palace was enormous, larger than the one Yue had lived in at the North Pole. Though, she tried concealing her marvel at its size beneath a mask of prudence and submission as she silently traversed the colossal stairwell that led to the foyer. Once she was inside, the convoy thinned; just Azula and two guards led her to the official throne room. Mara had left with someone else to be shown to Yue's room. As they walked, the halls became silent, deathly so, and Yue couldn't help but to start somewhat of conversation herself.

"Doesn't Lu Ten command New Flame?" Yue asked Azula. She sensed the slightest muscle twitch from the Fire princess at the question, but Yue could have easily imagined it.

"Yes. However, he's visiting Fire Island for a while for his… wedding," Azula explained. Yue felt that her pause was deliberate instead of hesitant. Perhaps an attempt to unnerve her. Yue wasn't completely sure if she could trust her words. "Currently, my brother, Prince Zuko is filling his station until my cousin's return."

"Oh." Yue made a mental note that her future husband and the princess before her were cousins, not siblings. Lu Ten must have been an only child, then.

Finally, they reached the dark throne room, cut off from the hall with a single red curtain. Azula entered the room, pushing it aside, and Yue anxiously followed her with the two guards behind her. Azula continued walking until she was about ten feet in front of a platform that contained a single throne— Fire Lord Iroh's— and then knelt on the floor, bowing to a silhouetted figure standing below the platform. Yue stopped and continued standing as the guards behind her went forward and bowed as well. Yue was astonished at the humility presented. Yue almost bowed herself but then decided against it. Her small sense of Water Tribe pride told her she was above bowing, and she herself was not hindered by Fire Nation customs. Though, she sensed an angled glare from Azula because she was still standing.

The silhouette moved forward and Azula and the guards lifted their heads. Yue remained standing and tried to appear as brave as possible as the shadowy figured moved past the three hunched on the floor and closer to her, stopping just a foot away with his face still hidden from view. Azula rose to her feet and spoke.

"Cousin, this is your future wife, Princess Yue," she announced in that proud voice of hers. Yue's glassy blue eyes moved to the dark face she couldn't quite make out.

"Prince Lu Ten?" Yue said softly, squinting her eyes. Her future husband moved and suddenly his face was in light. Yue gasped, in spite of her self.

The family resemblance between Lu Ten and Azula was there, in physical appearance at least with the dark hair and the golden eyes. His hair, jet black in the dimness of room, was tied in a royal top knot, and his thin sideburns were trimmed neatly. His eyebrows were slanted more than they were arched, resting above almond-shaped and thick-lashed tawny eyes. His chin was square, accentuating the fullness of his lips. A handsome face, definitely of royal blood.

"Princess Yue," he greeted, his voice a smooth and articulate baritone. "It's my pleasure." He reached out for her hand and gently lifted it to his soft lips, kissing it. Yue found herself blushing.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said carefully as he released her hand. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Azula becoming irritated at the lack of attention. Lu Ten paid his cousin no mind and turned Yue around, guiding her with a tender hand on the small of her back out of the dark room.

"Come," he said. "Let's leave this dark hole. I wish to speak to you— in private. Perhaps the courtyard? Do you like the outdoors?"

"Yes. That's fine with me," Yue said, finding herself growing increasingly shy around her betrothed. They left the room, and his polite manner and words only charmed Yue even more. For once in the past few weeks, she felt somewhat optimistic of her engagement to Lu Ten. She only hoped that it wouldn't die out quickly as she was once again escorted through the large halls of the Fire Nation palace.

* * *

There you are! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


	2. Quite a Diplomat

**A/N:** And, alas! Chapter two is finally up! I originally had it longer but then cut it short to fit another slot on my bingo card. The prompt for this one is "it's barbaric, but it's home."

**Warnings:** AU, rare pair

* * *

**Stella of the North  
**_Chapter Two  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Lu Ten led Yue to a small courtyard that held an overhanging tree which dangled its brambles over a small pond. Yue wondered at the creatures residing in it as Ly Ten steered them to the pond's edge.

"Turtle ducks," he explained as they sat. Yue stared at them, watching as the larger mother led her three babies. They swam to the edge of the pond to greet the two visitors, and Yue giggled, holding out her hand to the approaching turtle ducks. The three ducklings hopped out of the water and gently nipped at her fingertips for food.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything," Yue told them. They issued small quacks of protests, and she chuckled at them again.

"Gentle creatures," Lu Ten said, watching her. "Aren't they?" Yue nodded, turning her attention back to him. "Until you hurt one of them. Then the mother becomes protective."

"I've never seen anything like them," Yue said. "There's not much animal life at the North Pole." Lu Ten smiled, but there was something melancholy in his expression that Yue did no understand. He turned his eyes onto the pond.

"Yue," he started hesitantly. "I can understand if you hate me, hate my entire country. You've been taken from your home because of an arranged marriage to me." Yue turned to the pond as well.

"I don't hate _you_," she said. "You've done no wrong to me."

"But you hate the Fire Nation." Yue took a deep breath. Was he testing her?

"I do not hate the country that I am soon to be a member of. Though, I do resent some things your military has done to my previous home." Suddenly, Lu Ten was laughing. Yue glanced up at him, confused.

"You are quite the diplomat." Yue smiled back in response. Le Ten turned back toward the pond. "Your father probably arranged this marriage in order to protect you. Water Tribe women are becoming quite popular among gentlemen houses." He let the implication hand in the air for Yue to stare horrified at him.

"What?" she gasped.

"But, rest assured, I have no such plans for you," he said quickly. "I want our marriage to be honest, faithful, and seen as a tie between political equals even though it's necessarily not."

"A political marriage," she said. That was what she was meant for.

"But, I want more than mere politics in our marriage, Yue. My hope is that, in time, we'll be close— emotionally and physically. Or, at least friends, civil."

"I hope for the same thing." Lu Ten turned to give her a small smiled.

"Then, for this to happen, we must learn to trust each other. I can promise you that I'll not harm you. But I can also warn you that there will be people who are not _happy_ about our engagement, and I wouldn't put my complete trust in them with you."

Yue nodded in comprehension.

"We'll stay here on Fire Island for a few months, to help everyone get used to the two of us. I've taken the liberty of scheduling the wedding day in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" she repeated, surprised. Did they not offer any sort of courtship here in the Fire Nation? She detected a pattern forming— he would make the decisions and she would agree with him. Of course, she shouldn't have expected any different.

"Yes— I wanted it done quickly so no more dissension would come up about it, and we can return to our home in New Flame without other… influences." Yue quirked an eyebrow but said nothing more. The original charm he had over her was all but dimmed. Clearly he was a man of action that was so used to the realm of politics, that his words reflected it. Almost self-contradiction. First, he wanted an attachment with Yue. Now he just wanted the wedding to be over as soon as possible. He wanted them to be seen as political equals while he made all the decisions. Yue wasn't sure of what to make of it or of the edgy behavior he had toward Fire Island.

"Where is your father?" she asked him.

"I suspect he's in his library."

"Does he approve of me?"

"Moreso than anyone else," he said. Then a smiled touched his face. "But perhaps you should see for yourself. Come." Lu Ten stood up, brushing off his robes, and held a hand out to Yue, who took it after a moment's hesitation.

He didn't lead her back to the large room with the many pillars. Instead, he took her further into the depths of the palace, traversing more narrow corridors. They passed several servants who all nodded their head in respect to Lu Ten. Soon, they came upon a doorway with an intricate, jeweled frame. Yue awed at the craftsmanship as Lu Ten steered her inside.

The library was more of a personal study, Yue noticed. But it took her a moment of blinking to realize they had interrupted a conversation of sorts. By the tensed atmosphere, Yue guessed it to be a disagreement. She knew of Fire Lord Iroh through the many banners that had his face on them. He was sitting on a cushioned pillow on the floor. The other man in the room was standing, much younger than the Fire Lord with his ink black hair. His fists were clenched and his expression was squared as if he was physically forcing himself not to glare once he noticed Yue in the room. Lu Ten broke the silence.

"I apologize, Father," he said. "We did not mean to intrude. We'll leave the two of your alone." Le Ten turned to leave but the Fire Lord called out to him.

"Nonsense, Lu Ten," he said, an old, gravelly voice. "Your uncle here was just leaving." The Fire Lord turned his golden eyes one the other man who had straightened in posture and held his neck high, placing his hands into his sleeves.

"I will pick this conversation back up later, Iroh," he said. His voice made Yue's spine tingle with apprehension. It was a voice that reminded her of ashes and smoke, all the more threatening since he spoke so contemptuously. He made a curt bow but before he could exit the room, Lu Ten addressed him.

"Uncle Ozai, this is my bride, Princess Yue." Ozai froze and glanced sideways to her through angled slits.

"A tribal girl with a throne," he remarked coldly. "How delightful." The shrewd sarcasm hung in the air even after he disappeared with a swish of his robes.

"But nonetheless, a _beautiful _tribal girl," the Fire Lord said, rising to his feet. "Don't mind my brother. He only wishes he could be like me and soon have a beautiful daughter such as you." Yue smiled an honest smile that easily stretched across her face as the Fire Lord raised her hand to his lips.

"You are too kind," she said, blushing. All the worries of Ozai's presence left her. There was something about Lu Ten's father that made him so likeable. Perhaps it was his friendly manner or stubby, jovial appearance. Certainly he did not kill ten thousand men in the Fall of Ba Sing Se.

"I trust Lu Ten has told you about the wedding date arrangement?"

"He has," she assured him.

"Good. I apologize for the abruptness; there are several precarious situations which must be dealt with accordingly."

"It's fine." Maybe there was a real reason to the speedy arrangement. Judging from the personalities of Azula and Ozai, Yue would guess that there was tension among the royal family. Lu Ten's words echoed in her mind.

"In the meantime, you've yet to have a proper welcoming party. Let us depart— Lu Ten, go get properly dressed for a feast. I'll escort the lady to her room." The Fire Lord grinned mischievously, and Yue couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
